The primary goal is to advance understanding of the pathobiology and natural history of and to develop new strategies to prevent and treat graft-versus-host disease in pediatric patients. This is a collaborative project with the NCI Experimental Transplantation Immunology Branch and multiple NIH Intramural Investigators. The following projects/efforts are currently underway: 1) Natural History Study of GVHD; 2) Bench-to-Bedside Translational Development of Extracorporeal Photophersis for childrenn with chronic GVHD; 3) National Working Groups to Develop Diagnostic Standards and Supportive Care Guidelines; 4) Novel Therapeutics for GVHD